fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Masters
''Dragon Masters welcome you!' ' Amongst the largest of the Kongregate Fantasy University guilds, Dragon Masters was started up by the one and only Sadunicorn as a simple solution to the glaring lack of storage options in-game, it has grown and expanded since then. It is also the seventh guild to complete Dyslexia's Lair. '''Conduct' * Common Courtesy Within The Guild - ''Always try to help your fellow guild member. No matter the relative level or skill of the member, there is no excuse for rudeness. If someone asks for help and you have information that may be of use- by all means, provide it. Do remember too, if there's ever a problem that you're needing help with, ask Sadunicorn or one of the officers that may be on, they will happily answer any and all questions to the best of their ability. We try to be a friendly, approachable guild, so it would be best for all of us to act in such a fashion. Snide comments and rude remarks will not be permitted, on penalty of something awful. *''Common Courtesy Outside of The Guild - ''Do not be rude to other players without reason. There will always be the people who try to ruin the fun of others by being silly and self-centered. These unsavoury sorts should be dealt with delicately, and preferably with some panache. Above all, we hope everyone has a good time playing the game, a courtesy that we should always try to extend beyond the confines of our guild members. *''Recruiting - ''New members are always welcome. We want to make sure that you enjoy the game and will stay around to play, so we ask that you be at least level 5 before you request to join. It's always good to have new people coming to have fun together as a group. However, should someone have already joined another guild, please refrain from pestering them to join ours. And above all, let SadUnicorn know who it is you're trying to recruit, because she's our lady boss and she likes to green-light new applications personally. '''Members' Member's Contest As of Monday, April the 14th, Dragon Master's will be holding a running contest within itself. Points will be awarded to people who participate and actively help us during raids. The points will be given as followed: #A single point will be given for the turn-in of a few eggs, since this helps us push towards our goal of completing Phase 1. #Another point will be given when we see the gear that was won from a successful raid, but only if you were not able to attend the Phase 2 portion (And Officers can check to ensure who turned in what piece and when.) #Finally, two points will awarded for the active help in Phase 2. A role will be silently taken during every part of the Phase and will be noted by an Officer. Over time as the points collect, it will be used to help us (the leaders) to decide who will get Raid gear when it is dropped. During each Raiding session, a maximum of 3 points may be given. To further make this point system a fun and entertaining thing, the first person to reach 25 '''will be awarded a special prize! Once someone has won, he/she may not win again to give the people who cannot always be at every raid a chance to enjoy in the fun. The winner will get to choose 2 items from this list: *HP Pet *Door Pet *100,000 fubars *HP Adventure Energy *Badger Dragon Summon *Tons of healing items. In the case of a tie between 2 or more people, each person will get to choose only 1 item. If multiple people wish to receive the same item, they may. '''Raiding *''Phase 1 -'' In Phase 1 of the raid, our goal is to gather 144 Porkin Eggs, which can be gathered at the Porkin Patch within Bacon Acres in The Bread Basket, as well as slay 250 minions within the bowels of Dyslexia's Lair. During this Phase, all eggs are to be put into the Guild Vault and not to be taken out unless by an Officer. This is to make sure we keep the raiding moving smoothly. The Officer assigned to do this will take out the eggs and incubate them before throwing them into Dyslexia's Lair. *''Phase 2 -'' Phase 2 is divided into two parts, both of which must be done within 2 hours. The first part involves going into the Sar Chasm within the Sewers of Lower Townshire and collecting dots. 144 Dots must be gathered before the second part can begin. For this section of the raid, everybody should have a Squirrel on a Stick equipped as your weapon. If you do not have one, they can be bought from the Hero Store for 10 Hero Points. Members can attempt to go without it if they so choose, but healing items are recommended. Once all the dots have been gathered, we will move to Dyslexia's Lair and have someone throw them all in- this will either be Sadunicorn herself or an Officer. We must then break all 144 eggs within the lair itself. Equip your strongest weapon. When you click on the options that lead up to smashing the egg, there's a good chance that combat will be initiated. Winning the combat smashes the egg, retreating, however, does not. After all 144 eggs are broken the raid is finished and our prize awaits! *''Raiding Procedures - On days that there are raids, all members will be notified with an exact time via in game letter by SadUnicorn. To participate in Phase 2, it is suggested you be at least level 9 so you can handle the enemies in the Sar Chasm. If you show up late during raiding times, always check in Fantasy University Chat Room 2. If we're not in that room, move down the list until you find us. *''Raiding Gear - ''All pieces that are gathered during the raid are to be put into the Guild Vault and hoarded among Officers to prevent theft. When enough pieces have been gathered that a set is completed, it will be given to the person of that Class/Gender who has participated the most. As time goes on and we can down the raid with increasing effortlessness, everybody will get raid gear as long as you aren't entirely inactive. '''Vault Rules' *''Simple Item Rules - Everybody in Dragon Masters has free roam over the guild vault- whatever one should find inside is there to be shared. Don't be shy about taking several items at once, and you can even snag a couple of non-rare items to sell when you're short on Fubars. However, this generosity is not to be abused. Use common sense (and empathy) when deciding how much to take out. Donating is always appreciated and everyone's assistance is appreciated and very much welcome. *''Pieces 'O Pet Rules - ''If there is a piece to a pet you're attempting to create, you're more than welcome to take a piece or two to help you finish it up. Any more and it will be seen as stealing from the guild, which is impermissible. '''Weekly Updated Raid Schedule!' *''Friday, April 22nd - ''3:30pm Pacific, 5:30pm Central, 6:30pm Eastern, and 10:30pm GMT! Above all else, have fun and enjoy the game!